


The First Time

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Chloe thinks back over a number of first times. All Bechloe. Short and fluffy, and obviously that Jesse thing never happened.





	

Chloe couldn't pinpoint the moment when she fell in love with Beca. Not the exact time, not the singular moment. Obviously it happened, but she had no idea where it fell, chronologically. She could remember the first time they met. At the activities fair. She caught a glimpse of a girl walking toward her and Aubrey, and she just looked... Different. She only suggested to Aubrey that they try and recruit her because she wanted to know something, anything, about her. Aubrey had balked, because she was not what they had discussed as being perfect Bella material, but for once, Chloe listened to her gut and stopped her anyway. It hadn't gone as expected, it was actually kind of disastrous, but Chloe didn't care. It wasn't until later when she was reliving the scene over for the third time that she realised she didn't even know her name.

She could remember the first time she heard Beca sing. She'd been in the shower with Tom, and things were getting heated until she heard a voice bouncing off the tile. Titanium. It was soft, and the girl was singing it with a little lilt almost like jazz. But it made Chloe stop and she shoved Tom backward against the tiles, searching for the girl with the voice. She'd promised Aubrey she'd keep her ears open for potential talent. Then she'd opened the curtain seeing that it was her, and she thought that the girl with the voice might be her undoing. And then they sang together, sweet harmony echoing throughout the bathroom, and Chloe knew it for certain. The Bellas would be something with this girl. And so would she.

She also remembered the first time she fought for her. Chloe and Aubrey had taken their list of hopeful Bellas and sat down to discuss them at length. Aubrey wasn't convinced that Beca would fit the group. Chloe was convinced that the Bellas would be nothing without her. She'd argued that where Aubrey saw a disregard for preparation there was actually spontaneity. And the girl could sing, probably better than all of them. Aubrey conceded, the girl could sing. And they weren't in a position where they could be choosy. For the first time, Chloe won the argument, Aubrey backed down and Beca became a Barden Bella.

Then there was the first time she apologised to Beca. She'd pulled her aside after Aubrey and Beca had gone toe to toe about the set list and Chloe had tried to give up her solo to Beca. Aubrey was hard on Beca, and she only meant to give the Bellas the best shot at winning, but Aubrey normally came off worse than her intent. She'd apologised on behalf of Aubrey, and Beca had shrugged it off. Then she'd admitted that she thought that the Bellas would tank if they didn't get their heads out of the 1990s, but that Aubrey was the captain, so it was her call. Chloe asked her if she was going to quit, hoping the answer would be no. Beca gave her a small smile and said she could probably find a few reasons to stick around.

The first time she wanted to kiss Beca. She remembered that clearly. It was the night Beca was picked up for destruction of property, and they'd all waited in her dorm room. Chloe could barely keep her eyes off the door. Then Beca had come in and was trying to explain to Aubrey that they needed to take a risk. She was talking about her mixes, and Chloe saw how her eyes lit up. She was gorgeous when she was passionate about something. Chloe bit her lip hard to stop her from topping the brunette right there and then. Aubrey defused the moment in true Aubrey style, and Chloe saw how Beca's eyes dulled and the spark disappeared. It hurt. But that feeling of overwhelming attraction didn't die, it only grew more painful to contain.

Then there was the first time she got mad at Aubrey because of Beca. It was the first time she can remember being livid with her best friend in years. Maybe ever. So when Aubrey had finished her slaughter, and Beca had left - she looked like she was going to cry, which made Chloe madder - she'd tried to talk to Aubrey. But Aubrey was a Posen, and they were never questioned, and she'd walked off, and for the first tim Chloe had no idea what to do. She ran after Beca, and couldn't find her. She tried calling her every day for a few weeks, but she would pick up the phone. Chloe was angry with her best friend for a month. She didn't even tell her she was going in for surgery.

She remembered the first time she picked Beca over Aubrey. When Aubrey had texted and said that they were going back to Nationals, she knew that the blonde wouldn't have let Beca know. And she and Aubrey were just getting back to a friendly place. But they needed Beca. She needed Beca. So she texted her and told her that she had to come back, for her if for no other reason. Interestingly, she showed up, even knowing she'd have to apologise to Aubrey. But the second she walked in the door, she met Chloe's eyes, and Chloe had thought to herself that maybe Beca did, in fact, come back for her. Even despite Aubrey's initial misgivings about having Beca back, Chloe didn't care. Because she realised that what she wanted with Beca was something she wasn't prepared to do without.

The first time Aubrey admitted that Beca was right went hand in hand with the first time she told someone how she felt about Beca. That was huge. Aubrey had given up the pitch pipe pretty easily, but it wasn't until they'd sung Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream in the pool that the blonde admitted that Beca was good. Maybe better than good. And that she had been right, and with her leading, they might actually win a title. They'd hugged it out in their dorm room later, and Aubrey mumbled that she'd missed her. When they pulled apart, Aubrey gave her a knowing look. _You really like that girl. Like, really._ And Chloe had nodded, too afraid to say actual words until Aubrey hugged her again. _I really do._

The first time she told Beca how she felt was right before they went onstage at Nationals. It was before they'd gotten together for their group huddle. She'd pulled the brunette aside and simply said that she wanted to talk later, after this was done, because she could barely think straight most days because of the way she made her feel. Beca's hand was on hers and she squeezed it gently. She didn't say much, but the way she said _Okay, after_ with her eyes locked on Chloe's was enough for her.. She took a deep breath and followed her to the rest of the group, knowing that she'd follow her anywhere if she asked.

Then there was the first time she kissed her. Or, rather, was kissed by her. They'd filed into their chairs after performing and Chloe watched as Jesse hugged her and they mended their friendship over teasing each other about The Breakfast Club. Chloe was openly staring, gazing, and she didn't care. Jesse nudged Beca and pointed at Chloe, and suddenly Beca was wrapped around her and kissing her, and Chloe wondered if people could melt, because that's how she felt. Chloe could remember her soft lips, her warm breath, and the feeling of her hands spreading across her back. She pulled back and met the brunette's eyes. Beca leaned in so she would be able to hear over the cheers and whistles of their friends and onlookers in the audience. _Even if we lose, I say it's worth it._ Chloe just nodded, again finding words not appropriate and kissed her again.

The first time she said I love you to Beca out loud was mostly a crappy day. She'd had the worst day at work, got a parking ticket, and when she'd stepped out of the car at home, her feet sank straight into an icy cold puddle. She hated winter. So she trudged upstairs and into her apartment. Beca was there, she normally was even though they technically didn't live together. She didn't hear Chloe come in, she was cooking dinner and singing along to some music, so Chloe just shrugged her coat off and watched her girlfriend adoringly. When Beca finally turned and saw her, she bounded over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. _Rough day?_ Chloe shrugged. _Not any more._ Beca kissed her again, on the lips this time. Chloe pulled back and just put it out there. I love you, Beca. Beca smiled and then said something that made the day seem worth it. _I'm pretty sure I've always loved you._


End file.
